


Fairytale

by lawyer39



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39
Summary: 王子*人鱼点梗





	1. Chapter 1

生命果实与智慧果实，一个带来长生，一个带来知识，人们希望两者兼得，谁都不肯让步，争斗就开始了。  
就是打架吗？  
对。  
老师说不可以打架。会影响别人，自己也会痛。  
嗯，不错。真嗣看到别人手上有自己想玩的东西时，得好好地请别人借给你哦。  
我知道了。那，那最后两颗果实怎么样了？  
你不问谁抢到了两颗果实？  
嗯……最后都是人拿到果实的……  
他们打架打的太厉害了，神来到地上阻止了他们。  
神是老师？  
比老师懂得更多的老师。  
孩子点了点头。  
神把两颗果实分别给了他们，并且把获得生命果实的人送到海里，而获得智慧果实的人则限制在大地上。  
海里的人渐渐变成了人鱼？  
对，为了适应海里对的生活，渐渐变成人鱼了，可他们还是想要陆地上的智慧果实，所以他们会想尽办法把人拉进海里。  
好危险哦，妈妈，所以，大家都很讨厌人鱼吗？  
不是讨厌哦，是另外一种感觉。  
梦里的孩子说了些什么，真嗣已经忘记了。  
那是母亲说过的唯一的故事。  
不久后，母亲便去世。  
据闻在海上遇到风浪沉入了水底，再也没有浮上来。  
原本在家里能说上话的母亲不在了，身为城主的父亲日理万机，就这样把他搁置在离城不远的郊外领地里，派人照顾。  
每天都是一成不变，按部就班的生活，在餐厅用餐，在书房上课，到四边的园圃里看园丁打理庭院。  
最近尝试自行做早餐，发腻的口味推着他自己动起手来，与仆人再三要求，才在早上短暂获得厨房的使用权。  
这小少爷还会多备一份早餐放进提篮，尽管宅子里的仆人很好奇这份多出来的丰盛食物到底进了谁人的肚子里，但主人家的事还是闭上嘴记住就好。  
当夜深人静时，真嗣敞开两扇玻璃大门，到阳台放眼望去，微风跃上无边的林海泛起淡淡银波。  
庭院就在脚下，与林海相比不过小小一隅。  
他提起篮子，跑下通往庭院的旋梯，穿过庭院，步伐轻快，生怕惊醒仆人又是心里兴奋不已。  
在茫茫林海里他从不迷路，月光仿佛给他做了路标，明明旁人都不敢轻易踏进的森林，他却每晚往深处不问缘由地奔去。  
路上一草一木都是撩拨他心弦让它奏出泠泠轻歌的指尖，他满心满意地将他亲爱的友人放载到心尖上，才会到处都是对方的身影。  
茂密林海里，在森林的间隙中月色撕开了一条黯淡的裂缝，他更加快脚步，几次差点被树根绊倒，不得不停下来喘息一会儿。  
前方的路愈发宽阔，点点银光在闪烁，真嗣却渐渐放慢速度，调整好呼吸，直至穿出森林，迎来一弯波光粼粼的湖水。  
止住脚步，他几乎是挪动般靠近湖边。  
这缥缈的月色秘境里，有着一头堪比月色闪耀的短发，静坐在湖边巨石上的少年正仰望星辰，绚烂的银光在空旷宽广的湖岸，沙沙作响的草地上升腾，耀目得令真嗣移不开目光。  
酝酿一整天的千言万语就此烟消云散，他抓紧手上的提篮，不知怎么接近。  
“晚上好，真嗣君。”他知道少年一早就留意到他的到来。  
月下一切都是隐隐约约，他看不清少年的双眸，轻声的呼唤也是随风送来。  
他走出林间阴翳，静谧的光飘洒在身上，踌躇着往少年走去，快要靠近时，搭上少年伸出的手，坐上石头。  
“抱歉，久等了。渚君。”  
“不，真嗣君一天到晚总想着为我提供食物，等待入夜这更久吧。”  
正如他看不清对方的眼睛，却知道少年在注视着他，少年也看不清对方的脸庞，却知道在这一刻对方脸上定是泛起红晕。


	2. Fairytale 2nd

从卧室阳台远眺也看不到的湖面上因拂过婆娑森林的清风泛起阵阵涟漪。  
风中带着林木苍郁的气息，月凉如水，双瞳远比涟漪、寒星闪亮的渚薰宛如下凡而来的月神，银灰的短发在风里有几分飘逸。  
真嗣怀抱篮子目不转睛地盯着眼前的少年，纵使白天有想好的千言万语，总在此刻沉入湖里不见踪影。  
“没，没有一直在等啦……只是想看看你而已，毕竟一个人住在森林里，有人来探望会好一点。”对方回望时，他立即将目光挪到根本不能看清的草丛间。  
“白天我有工作得完成，抱歉，没办法去看你。”语有遗憾，眉目放柔。  
“不是，我白天也得上课。”偷偷瞄了一眼，真嗣盯着对方衣襟像是出了神。  
不是要你放下工作来看我。  
原要冲口而出的想法在渚薰浅笑间被替换。  
话语既生硬又暴露存在于心底任性的想象，实在过于幼稚。  
会麻烦到渚薰这类人。  
他要认真斟酌回应每一次对话，绝不能给渚薰留有坏印象。  
不成熟，不体贴都不可以。  
“白天不是觉得没人跟你一起吗？”渚薰凝视着，可惜少年吝啬于抬起脸。  
月至中天，面对面的两人披满光华，相互贪看。  
“给你做的。”真嗣推出篮子。  
篮筐的白布被掀起，里头堆满了时令水果和一盘还未揭开盖子的食物。  
拣出一些水果，只见渚薰骨节分明，纤白灵巧的手取出碟子，取下银罩：“在森林里基本没办法享用到这样的食物呢，而且是真嗣君亲手做的。”  
“嗯，你快尝尝，今天我加了一点咸芝士，城里刚送来的。”  
那双手一点都不像农夫，猎人，或尝尝要餐风饮露的旅者的手，真嗣一点也不想去打探他真实的身份。  
“挺香的，多谢款待。真嗣君为什要学习烹饪？”三明治份量刚刚够果腹，渚薰拣起个红苹果咬了一小口。  
“只是我吃腻了厨子做的早餐，所以，学着做。就算不能像父亲那样，至少，会做一些大家都会的事情。”  
“我们才见面了三次，真嗣君就对我说了很多……”  
“抱歉，都是些鸡毛蒜皮的事情。”真嗣慌忙解释，口齿有点打差。  
“不是哦。对于真嗣君来说是一直期盼倾诉的事情吧。”  
渚薰的声音随风吹进真嗣心里。  
对方是谁根本不打紧，正好渚薰到目前为止是个友好的对象。  
孩子总会对友好的对象倾尽喜爱与善意，拿出所拥有的与之分享，汲取更多的喜爱。  
他终于抬头看进渚薰的双眸：“你呢？你会告诉我吗，日常的事情。”  
“与你一起就是我的日常。白天的工作，就是在森林里等待黑夜。”笑容依旧，让人分不清话里虚实。  
这阵风强得连心都在颤抖。  
“这几天我都在练习新的曲子，不会像第一次见面时这么糟糕的。明天，明天我们再见面的时候，我给你拉奏？”  
真嗣此刻想在草地上，森林里尽情奔跑，用尽全身的力气去奔跑，直到奔腾的呼吸，血液压下这名为“渚薰”的喜悦。  
森林里有了他留在此处的理由，有了自己想做的事。  
“嗯，一言为定。”  
只见渚薰在大石上站了起来抬起手臂，四指收拢，小指微微弯起，向自己伸出。  
他试探着碰了一下对方的手背，慢慢才做出相同的动作，勾起对方的小指。  
“直到最后一颗星星消失之前，我能跟你一起吗？”殊不知自己期盼的眼神堪比天上闪烁的星星。  
“当然，不是已经习惯了吗。但是答应我一个条件。”两人的手没有放开。  
“嗯。”  
“离开的时候，不要再回头了。我会目送你离开。”  
“我们约定好了，谁都不要回头。”


	3. Fairytale 3rd

碇真嗣从来都不是贵族般高雅强势，聪明自持的人，也不像他的父亲，沉稳冷酷，果断专横。  
为什么是专横？碇源渡表面上是个理性的男人，但为了达成目的，他会不惜一切代价，关键时刻更是否定一切理据以求达成目标。  
此时人们才会如梦初醒，原来，这男人打从一开始就没有让步，一时退让的假象不过是绕道潜行罢了。  
谁都不知道碇源渡在执着什么。  
他对儿子倒是难得的“宽容”，随手安排到乡下就算了，以至城里面的人连这少年的样貌都印象模糊。  
被丢在一边，真嗣自然也没有被安排接受一系列的精英教育，他在偏僻的领地里像住进了只有他一人的寄宿学校，每日接受规律的课程与作息，不知道城里的动荡，不知道父亲的境况详焉，不知道自己的前路，不知道父亲是否有所安排。  
心底着实还残留着某天父亲会正视他的期盼，可仔细一想，正视与否，他已经不是个有用的人了，连获得亲情关爱的资格也没有，再埋怨也摆脱不了。  
即是自己的价值亦被自己加以否定。  
或许他的性子根本里像父亲，彻头彻尾的否定，父亲否定他人，他否定自己。  
仆人与家庭教师各有各的家庭与生活，尽职尽责即可获得报酬，谁都没有心思探究，搭理这内向的小子，他们都把真嗣看作是独居的，将自己排除出对方的生活。  
因此，真嗣对渚薰是如此着迷，既迫不及待将自己完整显露，又忐忑不安于对方的喜怒。  
当然渚薰仿佛与愤怒无缘从没有生气的一面，连不耐都没有。  
初次见面便是真嗣在午夜的湖边练习小提琴良久也没法流畅完成一首练习曲的时候，渚薰自对岸的树丛阴翳中走出，顿时，真嗣不知是羞愧于自己的笨拙好，还是惊讶于黑暗中传来的动静好。  
“不用急于一气呵成，一个一个音符拉奏出来。”来者的口吻跟谈论今夜月色一般平常。  
骤然停下的双手拿着琴弓与小提琴，当月光随涟漪湖光点亮对方的轮廓时，一点一点挪到身后。  
连寒星的闪亮也被来者牵走了，跟着这人走到他身后，白皙的手拉起他手腕，让提琴重新搭上他锁骨肩膀，琴弓触碰琴弦时，周身才像被解除魔法般放松下来。  
盯着那引导他的手，与月色凝为一体般白皙，真嗣不禁晃神，这少年是林间受到他“骚扰”而不得不出来制止他的精灵吗？  
“集中精神。”这一声悦耳，他耳根发烫起来。  
脑海里仔细重整来人的模样，长袍长裤，一头银灰的发，看不清容貌，刚出现时吓了他一跳，随即清晰起来的五官，伴带醉人的声线除下了他的防备。  
他或许被什么神秘的神袛打开了混沌的神智，在祂的带领下，如何让这缠弦的小木头盒子发出截然不同的天籁，每一个触感，每一段的节奏如祂的身影般刻在脑海里，跟总挂在天边的明星一样，将会亘久不变的。  
“完成得不错，你记住了吗？”  
“记住了……你……”  
“你的名字？”  
“碇真嗣。”  
“我叫渚薰。”  
“渚薰……”  
“再来一次吧？”  
“嗯。”  
他们像许久不见的挚友。


	4. Fairytale 4th

与其说渚薰是玩伴好友，倒不如说他才是真嗣的知己挚友，若时间足够长久，灵魂伴侣这些字眼，真嗣定能脱口而出。  
他的举手投足，言语气度都不像一个林间村夫所有的。  
比起真嗣渚薰更像城主的儿子，然而唯一一点，足以推翻这类论调。  
内向寡言，固执倔强，绝不会在渚薰身上发现得到。  
并非忧愁与渚薰无缘，而是在他身上，忧愁不会显得有份量。  
他永远都会以了然的姿态，微笑着看透愁绪，非高高在上，而是感同身受的模样，足以使真嗣全身心折服在他手上。  
真嗣原以为渚薰是天上最明亮的一颗星引导旅人在命运中前进，像天国翱翔的天使轻轻带走信徒的一切。不会有忧愁，却偶然偷望时，发现他低头不语，面上平静，目光如湖水粼粼，荡漾着诱人的微波，眼底里是波澜不惊。  
顿时像陷入湖水深渊般沉寂。  
看不透他的心情，真嗣却肯定不是两人相对时所熟知的愉快。  
既然愉快不假，沉寂不假，他想倾听更多他的心里话。  
要不然总是汲取，定会被人讨厌。  
尽管是他自怜自艾，若对方愿意诉说哪怕一句，他会幸福无比。  
可惜，何谓心思深沉，在相伴的每个夜间，一同嬉耍，一同阅读，一同观星，一同入睡，渚薰都没有透露半句。  
从前，真嗣对晚上黑漆漆的森林提不起半点好感，如今，两人躺在湖边大石上，静观繁星，森林里沙沙作响的动静定他想应是渚薰引来与他们一同观望天上繁星的精灵。  
他们在一起，事情就会变得美好。  
每逢渚薰默默不语时，他便在想，会不会是他一厢情愿？  
“渚君，你一直都在森林里吗？”  
“我从出生就在森林里。”  
“会想过到外面去吗？以前我并不在意自己没去过什么地方，不过现在我想，要是，要是无论白天还是黑夜都能见到你……”  
是什么人出生就在森林里从未外出？  
听老师说，满天繁星其实是远不可及的另一番天地，更有可能会坠落摧毁大地上的一切。  
却无人会停止对繁星的渴望。  
他的渴望瞬间得到回应。  
“想过。现在我更想与真嗣君一起去。”  
没必要，没借口再去探究渚薰的身份，再去顾忌自己的不安。  
当渚薰将一起两个字吐出，他握着渚薰的手随心弦瑟缩了一下。  
转过脸，就碰上那双赤色的眼睛，饱含脉脉温柔。  
“那，我得回去城里，跟父亲说。”  
在灵魂里最深最柔软处萌生一颗纤弱的蔷薇，无人问津，从前唯有主人浇下苦闷的泪水，如今美丽的园丁使主人破涕为笑，掘出一池甘露。  
“不是说你的父亲是个很严厉的人吗？而且你……”  
“这跟我们的事情有什么关系吗？”  
真嗣几乎被瞬间涌上的勇气掐住了嗓子。  
想做，得做，他隐隐觉得这时机稍纵即逝。  
“我想，我应该是为了遇见你才诞生的吧。”  
渚薰大概舒了一口气，缓缓地，在无暇的脸上绽放出足以烫伤那灵魂最柔软处般炙热耀目的笑容。  
要是在阳光下，他们能相视欢笑，又是一番怎么的快乐光景？  
“如果我们离开了，就能日夜都相见了吧。”  
目光在他的唇上挪不开。  
因黑夜看不清楚唇色。  
“小王子啊，去做你想做的事吧。不要犹豫，我会在你身后。”渚薰回过头，翘起双腿，没有收回紧握的手。  
相互的掌心熟悉的忘记对方的体温。  
“但是，我喜欢在你身边。”  
迅速地翻过身去，覆上渚薰，一手撑在渚薰身侧的岩石上，真嗣俯视对方，支撑上身的手臂渐渐颤抖。  
因两人姿态还别扭地相牵着的手倏地被渚薰单方面松开。  
一双温暖的手自后背将真嗣揽进渚薰自有原野清新气息的怀抱，支撑的手顿时放松落下，堪堪抓住渚薰的衣角。  
渚薰闭目吻上他的发旋，他侧耳倾听平缓的两道心跳。


	5. Fairytale 3=5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗯哼，3=5，2=6，如此类推。
> 
> 合志将会放上一部分作为试阅。
> 
> 时间约为9月底。

循着沉稳的心跳声，一声一声，不满足于身躯的相贴，真嗣飘去名为渚薰的梦乡。  
在那里才能点燃花火般短暂时光与他历遍四季，历遍每个黄昏与昼夜，历遍镌刻喜怒哀乐的瞬间。  
真嗣贪心得不愿起来，却想醒来独占渚薰黎明前的睡颜。  
金光闪烁的黎明与浩瀚漆黑的夜幕悄悄地，悄悄地，享受短暂交缠，于森林的天空浮起绮丽的紫与淡红，直至万物苏醒窥视了他们的亲密才依依不舍地离别，奉上青空白日。  
宽阔的睡衣衣袂还压在渚薰的衣袖下，谁都不愿挪开，真嗣睡眼惺忪着埋首渚薰的胸膛。  
清晨的森林满布露水，到处都残留着在晨曦中四处逃逸的霭霭薄雾。  
两人怕冷般相拥得更紧，直到光刺痛了谁的眼睛，他们才松动了些。  
“时间已经到了，我们都该回去了。”渚薰松开真嗣，他环着真嗣的腰身磕磕碰碰地扶他坐起来，没有在意身上的酸痛。  
真嗣欲言又止，唇瓣露了一条缝又悻悻地闭上，用他双眼睛映着渚薰。  
“今晚再见。”闭上眼低头与真嗣碰碰额头，那瞬间渚薰听到对方一声带着鼻音的“嗯”。  
“早上有些转冷，晚上记得带上外套。”滑下巨石，他回头向真嗣伸手。  
大石面上还算平整，刚好有处突起，久经雨露风霜已经变得滑腻，真嗣站起来要舒展身体，不料没穿上鞋子的脚踩了上去，身体还没伸直重心就往后仰了。  
“哇啊啊！”  
“真嗣君！”  
一瞬间天空比任何时候仰躺远看都要清晰，黑夜与白昼的间隙，未得到晨曦垂青的一隅是混沌的灰蓝，在地上沉淀成阴翳与深渊。  
后脑与背部锤裂平静如镜湖面，冷得木然的湖水迫不及待地将真嗣吞噬。  
下沉却是安静而诡秘的迅速，直到他已看不见朦胧的水面与闪着寒光的气泡。  
他不谙水性，即便知晓危险而作出本能的挣扎结果呛了更多的水入腹中，现在他已分不清身体与湖水的界限，全身已无知觉，若还能呼吸，一进一出都会是水。  
水在封闭扼杀他仅存的灵魂，无形的力量在深渊里吐出，如水中摇曳的海草，柔软地缠上他，轻柔地将他往深处拽去。  
仿佛身处黑与白的地狱，已然遥远的水面成了一轮苍白的烈日照不进漆黑的世界。  
惊惶随之像水中细沙，点点漂走，思绪亦沉浸深处。  
不能再往下沉，我很害怕。  
他张了张嘴只有堵回来的窒息感。  
连眼泪都会融化。  
脑海守卫着最后一道防线，阻止记忆被这满潭的湖水冲出。  
手什么也抓不到，我想回去。  
渚君，渚君，渚君……  
我还什么都没告诉他。  
薰君！  
他用力呼出最后一口气，声音瞬间被湮没。  
“看着我的眼睛。不要移开视线，真嗣君。”  
顷刻间，他以为自己回到与渚薰温存的黎明。


	6. Fairytale 1＝7

幽冥般的水底里，他们两人牵手在自湖上传来的唯一一丝光明中漂浮，流连，刚才的惊心动魄仿佛并不存在。   
真嗣不知道此时自己在渚薰眼中是否与他所看到的一样，光影斑斓间，含笑的眉眼格外动人。   
现出真身的人鱼褪下伪装时的衣服露出人类的上身，那一尾冰蓝游动是四散，无垠的梦，是无数个聚首的晚上满布夜空的群星，是神的恩赐。   
“白天的时候，我想过无数次跟你在湖里漫步。可惜不可能轻易做到。”渚薰回头环住真嗣的腰，趁对方还没回过神时，给他渡了一次气。   
渡气的时间比上次长，唇瓣的贴合更像是在深吻。   
谁也没有闭上眼睛，感觉到渚薰在抱着他时，不知所措的手轻轻搭上渚薰的腰，腰身与尾巴分界处比湖水更冷的鳞片划过掌心，留下浸润的刺痛。   
渚薰抓过真嗣的手腕，将他的掌心摊开，蜻蜓点水般落下一吻。   
刺痛已然消失。   
不是平日点到即止，两人的手紧扣，自渚薰的引领下真嗣的指尖由唇瓣至下颌至白皙的胸膛蜿蜒，描绘，停驻，咚咚的心跳传到掌心，柔软的唇开合间正蛊惑着真嗣：“现在的我已下定决心把剩余的时间都给你。真嗣君，由你来融化冻结的未来吧。”   
还没有消化话里的意思，真嗣已像回到溺水的一刻般感到窒息，强迫打开僵硬的牙关，颤抖着不知如何是好：“我们，我们就跟之前说好一样离开吧！为，为什么，为什么要回归以前的样子呢？”   
无论是之前父亲除掉的各种人鱼抑或随他漂回海岸的那块腐肉，真嗣搜肠刮肚都没有感到半点值得庆幸的东西。   
“逃不掉的，人类对生命之实的执念寄予了全部的欲望。我没有办法在陆地上长时间逗留，半天已经是极限。我们能去哪里才不会让你父亲找到？”凝视着水中的少年，欲皱不皱的眉，紧咬的牙关，渚薰知道他哭了，尽管水里看不到眼泪。   
忽然想到什么似的，真嗣抹了把眼睛：“我们一直在这里，哪儿也不去。”   
见对方爱怜的微笑，他按在渚薰胸膛的手无力地垂下，哀求的目光像如风中烛火：“不可以吗？”   
“人鱼与人类从一开始就是由争端分化而成，互相掠夺，攻击，为求再一次回到千年前的形态，充满智慧而且享受无尽时间。你真嗣君，你不期待吗？我是最后的人鱼，只要除掉我，你就能获得生命之实。你再想想，国王是不会放弃唯一的继承人的，他怎么会不清楚这里的情况呢。”   
“别这么莫名其妙！”人类少年不禁大声嘶吼。   
倏地，真嗣的双手被牵起，缓缓地挪到对方血脉还跳动着的脖子上，像在冬日里取暖。   
湖水越来越冷，冷得他要收紧双手。   
“真嗣君，你像是在捏紧我的心。把我紧紧攥在手里，把我从无尽停滞的时间里解放，将一切终结吧。”渚薰还在笑着，与每夜相拥而眠时一样温柔。   
恨，在水里对方看不见他的眼泪，怒，到现在对方看不见他的苦痛，然而他没有能力想到任何出路：“给我无尽的时间又有什么用处，你为什么不懂！要是渚薰不存在，我，跟现在的你又有什么不同……”   
“相信我，我们会再见的。”   
他哽咽着：“骗子。”   
“别哭了，真嗣君，我能看见你的泪。”   
双手终究听从了渚薰的指令，一点点地捏碎生命的脉动，或许是持续用力，真嗣的双臂双手发抖。   
他们不断往下深渊坠沉，离最后一丝亮光越来越远，朦胧间，似有无数雨点播下搅乱了湖面下原有的幽寂，串串水泡混浊了黑暗。   
窒息感随着双手残酷的动作逐渐清晰起来，瞬间淹没了真嗣，他失去意识，松开了双手。   
“薰，我喜欢你……”悔恨与湖水不断涌入将他身心充盈。   
指尖还残留渚薰脸颊的一丝温热。   
在闭上双眼的一瞬，他被一股无形的力量向上托起，而渚薰微笑，安详如入睡般的模样已远去。   
再也回不来。


	7. Fairytale Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 元宝亲的点文终于完成了，感谢大家。

朝霞转瞬即逝，滂沱大雨，隐去我们的足迹，

命运如愿而至，仓惶烽火，打碎平静的告别。

无边际的迷途拉开帷幕，无区别的朝夕此起彼伏，

我一往直前终将伴着不变的太阳月亮回到原地，

到达失去你的原点。

仲夏暴烈的阳光溺爱着靛蓝的海，海潮在如金的细沙上涌退戏耍，远处深海还保持它深邃的端丽泛起粼粼金光，炫耀来自天上的宠爱。

海的骄纵无常使世人敬畏，故委婉地诞生了“人鱼”一说，这幻想种长居深海，除双腿外，其余与人类无异。

各种关于大海的爱与死寄身于这幻想种身上，成了文字间飘渺的传说，如同他们思念被大海吞噬的至爱至亲般，随时间浮沉湮灭。

仍在旅途上的真嗣知道，因为人鱼与母亲在他无尽，停摆的时间长河里定格，思念就成了埋葬爱与死的深海，不再浮沉消失。

人鱼的真实，母亲的逝去，日子长了，竟也有些模糊，这时他便把它们从记忆里打捞出来再细细理清一遍。

获得智慧与生命补完的他从开始离开故土，东躲西藏，逃避父亲的追捕，到现在漫无目的行走于大地上，居无定所，餐风饮露。

踏过无数土地，越过无数晨昏，度过无数四季，自己也忘记自己的模样了。

永生的秘密不可让人得知，百年后的人群里还能听到海盗磨拳擦掌要寻找人鱼以永生的传闻，而寻找渚薰的下落，注定踏遍天涯海角也未必会有结果。

可他坚信“我们会再见”。

肉体已消失于湖底，那灵魂即使回到神的怀抱里，也会成天上的一颗流星再次降落人间吧？

流星什么时候降临呢？

跪倒在残留热气的细沙上，真嗣双手捂住不曾改变的脸，慢慢由隐泣到放声大哭。

已见过他无数遍的晚霞依旧拉起黑夜跑向地平线，海潮一浪接一浪，冲刷着细沙，掩埋了哭声。

即便被巨浪吞噬，他也不会一命呜呼，像个幽魂一般飘荡在漆黑的海底里，等也等不来拯救他的人鱼。

数不尽的昼夜，星辰，晨光，土地，人类，谁是谁的过客？

晚霞连最后一丝温暖都带走，寒星满天之下，海水冷得像冥王手里的毒药，从幽冥推向人间。

“薰，你能听得到吗？”

及腰的浪潮奔腾着急不可待地涌向沙滩，将他推倒，浪花溅了他一脸添了些泪珠。

“你回来了吗？我，走到哪里都想着你，想跟你分享，想看你笑，想和你说话，就算不说话，让我看看你也好。”海浪推着他，他仍然迈开脚步往深处走。

他无法习惯或无法懂得失去他的每个日夜。

“一个“完整”的我，仍旧是那个没有遇见你的我。”冰冷的海水没过他的手臂，手心贴上胸前，心脏仍产生古老的节奏，带动这麻木的躯体。

“接受夺去你的生命，接受失去你的这个世界，接受依然没有变化的自己，是因为你说过的，我们会再见面。求求你，求求你吧……你在哪里？”

“我要向生命之实祈愿，我与渚薰拥有普通人的寿命，不要永生。”

放松全身，任由黑暗与寒冷入侵。

如回到母亲的怀抱里浅浅入眠。

他不会死，希望可长眠海底。

“真嗣君。”

意识尚存一缕，即将融化于冥海，有谁在耳边呓语。

张口回应，咸涩的海水灌进体内，身体越来越沉。

“不要睡去。”

上浮的指尖碰到了谁的掌心。

“我为了遇见你，再次来到这世上。”

双唇间传来熟悉的温度，泪水再次隐没在黑暗里。

真嗣合上双目，缓缓地往光明浮去。

Fin


End file.
